


every night and day

by Moucaaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, childhood best friends, over competitive bellarke, over reacting clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake were childhood best friends and first loves. But life isn’t this easy and this is their story.<br/>- Bellamy and Clarke spend their childhood together but are seperated and lose contact. They don’t see each other for ten years but one day they meet again and start where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every night and day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay basically this fic was inspired by every book I read, every movie I watched, every fic I read, every post on tumblr I saw... But I came with the main idea while reading a jily pushing daisies au and listening to Just Can't Get Enough of the Black Eyed Peas so... I just loved the idea of childhood best friends who lost contact and meet again! Title from Just Can't Get Enough obviously!  
> There is nothing truly amazing happening in this story just Clarke and Bellamy being in love and oblivious about it.  
> This is the longest fic I ever wrote and I had so much fun! Hope you like it!  
> I'm French so I probably made mistakes, forgive me and don't hesitate to tell me!  
> Enjoy!!!!

It all started when the Blake family moved in the house in front of the Griffin’s.

Jake and Abby were kind enough to help this poor woman, alone with two small children. They helped her move in, settle and invited her and her children over to dinner.

Bellamy Blake met Clarke Griffin this day. She wore a cute red dress, but there were several stains on it: every color was mixed with the others. She was like a rainbow. Her hair was loose and Bellamy was pretty sure it was all knotted. But it suited her. She wasn’t the perfect little girl her parents wanted her to look like. When she smiled at him, he didn’t know what to do. He felt himself blush and he just wanted to find the protection and safety of his mother. He did the only thing he had seen other boys do to girls and pulled her hair. She didn’t cry and punch him in the arm. He liked her instantly.

Clarke Griffin did her inspection of these new neighbors – and potential new friends? – this day too. Octavia was probably the same age as her and Bellamy older. But not much. Only a few years. Octavia wore a dress too, but less pretty than her own and more worn out. But her eyes dared anyone to make comment on her appearance. But it wasn’t the younger Blake that caught her attention. It was this _boy_. Boys were strangers for her. This one seems nice enough. He was a little taller than her. His hair was a mess of curls, his eyes brown and his face covered in freckles. She almost reached to touch them, to memorize them and to be able to draw them later. But she didn’t and smiled at him instead. He pulled her hair and she punched him and she figured it wasn’t difficult to be friend with a boy.

Aurora Blake explained in a few words why Bellamy and Octavia father wasn’t around. She looked up after saying this and simply said ‘we’re better off without him’ and the new friends never spoke of him again.

While the adults were getting to know each other downstairs, five years old Clarke Griffin took both of the Blake siblings by the hand and leaded them to her room, full of toys. _Girl toys_. Octavia got excited right away and didn’t even spared a glance at Clarke and Bellamy before starting to play with some dolls.

‘These are girl toys.’ Bellamy said.

‘Well, I’m a girl. We could play something else.’ Clarke only replied.

‘Let’s go to the garden.’

After having inform their parents where Octavia and they were, they got out and went to the small garden behind the house.

‘What now?’ Clarke asked.

Bellamy took a stick.

‘I could be a knight.’

‘Then I could be a princess’ because even if she wasn’t the perfect little girl she was a girl and every girl wants to be a princess. ‘But I want to fight to’

‘Maybe there could be a dragon and we’ll fight it together.’

‘Together?’

‘Yeah. I rescue you and we fight it.’

‘Okay’ Clarke simply said. And they began to play. Clarke was locked up in this very terrifying castle – the tree and she got up by herself like no other princess would, but she was a fighting princess remember? Bellamy had to travel a long journey before finding the castle and fighting the dragon – the neighbor’s dog that Clarke hated because he ruined some of her dolls by biting them. Bellamy stopped playing five minutes after they began.

‘Something’s wrong’ he made a face.

‘What?’

‘You don’t have a crown.’

‘I don’t need a crown.’

‘But you’re a princess’ and without letting her time to respond he took some flowers in the garden and began to braid a flower crown. Clarke had approached him to watch him work.

‘There’ he said, once finished. He laid the crown delicately on Clarke’s hair. ‘Now you’re a princess’

‘It’s beautiful’ Clarke whispered. ‘Teach me?’

‘I’ll teach you when I have rescued you and we’ve defeated the dragon’

‘Yeah you’re right. It’s more important.’ And just like this, she climbed back into the tree and waited for her knight to come.

He did rescue her and they did defeat the dragon. And they did marry because that’s what knight and princess do. Clarke swore that he had to kiss her because it wasn’t a wedding without kissing. He didn’t want to kiss her, _he didn’t_ , but she was right. It wouldn’t be a wedding otherwise. He put his lips to hers only for a second but they were both blushing when they pulled apart.

It was the first time Clarke Griffin kissed Bellamy Blake and she had liked it.

They continued playing after that. Every kingdom has its problem and Bellamy and Clarke’s wasn’t different. They played until it was dark and their parents didn’t even tell them off for the holes in Clarke’s dress and for the mud in their hands. These little fairies were going to die if we didn’t catch them in the mud. And we needed their help to bring peace in Arkadia.

They sat together at dinner and Bellamy told her the story of Augustus and his sister Octavia.

*

They weren’t in the same school but Abby had proposed to pick Bellamy and Octavia up and look after them until Aurora got out of work.

Bellamy and Octavia both loved spending time at the Griffin’s. Abby always cooked delicious cookies and let them take some candies. Clarke always wanted to play with them.

When Jake returned from work he would help Bellamy do his homework while Clarke and his sister played girl games.

Aurora would come eventually, always apologizing, Abby always reassuring her and telling her that it was nothing.

The three Blake would wave at this friendly family and went to their house a smile on each face, glad to have such great neighbors making their life a little less difficult.

*

Eventually Clarke went to their house too. She came with her father and a basket of cookies. Bellamy made her visit his home and they spend the afternoon in his room. Him reading out loud his mythology book to Clarke while she drew what she imagined. She gave him the drawings at the end of the day and he liked them better than the illustrations of his book. When he told her she said she’ll draw for him again. He thanked her and shyly kissed her cheek when her father called her to go home.

*

It was easier for the Blake siblings to be at Clarke’s house though. Aurora worked a lot and Abby was always pleased to see Clarke with others children instead of her spending her time painting. They spent all their time after school there and soon all their weekends. It’d been two years since the Blake moved in and both families lived as neighbors in the friendliest way possible.

This day, it was raining and Octavia really really wanted to play as if they were at a wedding – it got into her head since Bellamy and she went to their aunt wedding. And obviously it had to be Clarke and Bellamy’s wedding – she couldn’t marry her brother, she couldn’t marry Clarke because she was her friend, and she just really wanted to make a speech like the clergyman had when their aunt got married. Clarke and Bellamy already had a wedding together and weren’t really excited to play this. But they always played together and Octavia was kind enough to play by herself and they didn’t want her to feel bad. So they went searching everything they needed for the ceremony.

Octavia gathered every stuffed animals, every dolls to make the audience. Clarke went to her room to put a white dress and asked her mother to braid her hair.

Bellamy tried to find an okay-looking shirt in Clarke’s trunk full of disguises. Then he went to the garden and braid a little ring the same way he had braided the crown some years before.

They all met in Clarke’s room where all the toys were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Octavia tried to sing the Wedding March but she didn’t know it very well and Clarke had a brilliant smile nonetheless. She reached Bellamy and took his arms like she saw in movies.

Octavia started her speech.

‘Dear friends of the land of toys, we are all here-’

‘Gathered here’ prompted Bellamy.

‘ _I_ am making the speech Bellamy’ Octavia glared at him. He only rolled his eyes and Clarke tried not to laugh.

‘Uhm. Dear friends of the land of toys, we are all here today to celebrate the wedding of Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake.’ She made a short pause for effect. ‘Bellamy Blake do you take this- err girl to be your wife?’

‘It was longer at Aunt Diana’s wedding!’

‘Bellamy Blake let me make my speech or I’ll kick you out of your own wedding!’ This time Clarke did laugh and Bellamy glared at the both of them.

‘Whatever you say’

‘Bellamy Blake’ Octavia started _again_ ‘Do you want to take this girl to be your wife?’

‘I do.’

‘Clarke Griffin, do you want to take this boy to be your husband?’

‘I do.’ Her answer came so fast after the question Bellamy wasn’t sure she even said it. He looked at her a little funny but she refused to meet his gaze.

‘Bother! We have no rings!’

‘Now who’s interrupting the speech?’ grumbled Bellamy.

‘Shh Bellamy! This is important! It can’t be a wedding without ring!’

‘I’ve got a ring, so calm yourself O’ Octavia and Clarke both widened their eyes when he showed them the small ring he made. He shrugged. It was nothing. He liked working with his hand.

‘Perfect!’ exclaimed Octavia. Bellamy just got the chance to glance at Clarke and see the strange look on her face. It vaporized quickly though and she smiled a little.

‘Put it on her Bellamy!’ said Octavia, excited. Bellamy took Clarke’s smaller hand in his own and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a little too big but Clarke loved it. Bellamy had made it for _her_. And she was going to keep it forever. She squeezed his hand and kept it locked with hers.

‘You may now kiss the bride!’ Bellamy rolled his eyes at the suggestive look Octavia gave him. He didn’t put his lips on hers longer than the first time but it was the second time he had kissed Clarke and she was getting used to it.

*

One night Clarke invited Bellamy and Octavia to come sleep at her house. It was a Friday so no school the day after, _yeah!_

Octavia was asleep in a second and Bellamy and Clarke talked a little. Bellamy was telling Clarke about some idiots in his school. Clarke told him that her art teacher was really impressed with her drawings.

‘Bellamy?’ Clarke asked after few minutes of silence.

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you know that you’re my best friend?’ Bellamy didn’t say anything for a moment.

‘I think you’re my best friend too, Clarke’ he whispered into the night.

‘Good.’ There was a pause. ‘Do you want to go see the stars?’

‘Yeah’ he whispered to keep Octavia asleep. They got up and searched for shoes and sweat-over. In the hallway, they tried to be as silent as possible to not wake Clarke’s parents’ suspicion. They got out and helped each other to climb the big tree just by the side of the house and laid in the night on the roof of the Griffin’s house.

They were silent for a moment just admiring the sky above us.

At first they tried to find shapes in the stars – _like in the Lion King!_ – but soon Bellamy told her more about the Roman mythology: names of the planets, names of the constellations. Clarke was particularly fascinated by Cassiopeia. She asked him to repeat it over and over and finally she fell asleep, lulled by the sound of his voice.

When Bellamy noticed, he got up and shook her awake.

‘Clarke’ he murmured ‘we have to go back inside. Your parents will be worried tomorrow otherwise.’

‘Yeah, you’re right’ she sighed, voice full of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and followed Bellamy inside. She was asleep again as soon as her head fell into her pillow.

Bellamy was asleep not long after and wore a small smile all night.

*

Years passed and Clarke was about to begin junior high. She was awfully nervous. Bellamy tried to reassure her. But nothing worked. Until the day before school began. Bellamy showed up at her house with a book. He gave it to Clarke and said _at least if you don’t make new friends you’ll have a good book_. Clarke looked at him incredulous for a moment and then laughed so hard she fell from her bed.

The morning after – School Day – Bellamy waited for her before going to school and kissed her cheek good luck.

Maya was the first person to talk to Clarke when she told her that she had a brilliant smile – the same smile she had worn since Bellamy had kissed her in the morning. The second person to talk to her, Wells, was attracted by the book on her hands at lunch.

*

Bellamy got into his first fight when he was in his first year of high school. It was full of the same idiots who had followed him since elementary school. And Bellamy was tired of every one of them. He particularly hated some John Mbege who always bullied some younger girl Charlotte at the end of class.

This time Bellamy had told him to stop. Mbege had only retorted that Bellamy should go back to his nerd books, his stupid sister and this pompous girlfriend of his. Bellamy had wasted no time before punch him in the face.

He got hurt too though and he didn’t want his mom to see and worry. He went to Clarke’s instead, knowing she would be alone.

Clarke opened the door, eyed his hand and lips and made him enter without a word. She went searching for something to disinfect his injuries. She still didn’t say a thing as she worked to clean his hand. Bellamy winced as she accidentally pressed too hard on one cut.

‘Sorry!’ she said immediately. Bellamy didn’t answer. It made her worry. ‘Bellamy, what happened?’

‘Nothing. Still some idiot. Don’t worry about it, won’t happen again.’

‘Right…’ she didn’t want to press the subject.

‘He called Octavia stupid, and you pompous!’ Clarke had jolted at his sudden outburst. ‘ _And_ he called me a nerd.’ Clarke chuckled a little at this.

‘Well you didn’t have to defend Octavia’s honor, or mine’

‘Don’t flattered yourself. I was defending _my_ honor. Nobody calls me a nerd.’

‘I call you ‘nerd’ all the time’ remarked Clarke, still cleaning his injuries. She got to those on his face. She delicately placed the soaked piece of cotton at his right eyebrow. Her gestures were soft and silence fell again. Bellamy was studying Clarke’s face as she was looking at his multiple cuts. She moved to the one on his upper lip and paused for a moment before putting the cotton on his face again. Bellamy let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Clarke swallowed a little harder than usual.

Bellamy took her hand then and kissed it gently and Clarke’s heart missed a beat. She couldn’t keep her eyes away from his face, his mouth. Bellamy leveled his gaze up and watched her through his eyelashes.

‘Thank you Clarke’ he whispered.

‘You’re welcomed’ she breathed. He kissed her hand once more and let it fall. He began a new conservation like nothing had happened but Clarke’s hand was burning where his lips had touched it. She didn’t watch him the same way after that.

*

He had gotten into the habit of waiting for her outside of her school, leather jacket, sunglasses, hip against the wall, looking like a movie star. The first time it had happened it had the effect of a slap. Clarke had come to the conclusion that she got a little crush on her best friend. Nothing important. But then, getting out of class, bag on shoulders, books in hands, chatting happily with her friends, hearing some girls whispering some octaves higher than usual about some hot boy over there, looking to see this hot boy and seeing _Bellamy_ , it was too much. She stopped immediately, stuck by the wave of feelings that took over her. Bellamy glanced in her direction then and saw her. He pulled back from the wall, smiled at her and waved his hand.

Is he waving at _me_? She could hear every girl saying. Jealousy got the best of her, she quickly said goodbye to her friends and marched over him. She kissed his cheek.

‘Hello’

‘Hi’ she smiled. ‘Do you know how many girls are out there drooling over you?’ He looked over her head and did catch a small group of girls watching them. He looked at Clarke again.

‘Why are they drooling?’

‘You’re hot and you know it. You’re like this older guy that they don’t know, looking like he doesn’t care about anything, a little rebellious air on his face, sunglasses and leather jacket. You come straight from a movie!’ He just smirked at her a little smug.

‘Why are you here?’ she asked, faking being exasperated but still smiling because he was her best friend in the world and she was happy to see him – even if she couldn’t manage to breathe evenly.

‘I thought I could take you home on my bike’ he shrugged.

‘How gentleman of you.’

‘I tried’ he smirked and it was infuriating how much she wanted to kiss it off his face. She settled on the handlebar and tried to keep her balance.

It was the first time they did this and it was fun. She was laughing into the wind. He purposely pedaled faster to make her scream in fear. It was fun and she was just a fourteen years old girl with a crush on her best friend so she let herself enjoy the moment. Because right then nothing was more important.

*

Clarke was laying on her bed, her mother’s borrowed laptop before her. It was the holidays and she was alone at home, both parents at work. She was bored and she was scrolling through Facebook aimlessly. Her attention was caught by her best friend’s name. Bellamy never posted anything on Facebook. Hell, it was _Octavia_ who made his account. But here he was. Hair wet, a brilliant smile in his face, an arm around Octavia’s shoulders, bare chest, wearing only a bathing suit. Clarke swallowed hard. It was actually Octavia who had posted the picture. The caption said _Best vacation ever!_ and already fifty persons had liked it.

Clarke knew that Bellamy – and Octavia for the matter – was extremely attractive. But she always pushed this thought aside, even when she thought of him as her _crush_. She had a crush on him because he was nice and funny and basically the best person she knew. But now… Now she just couldn’t take her eyes off this handsome face. She shamefully clicked on Octavia’s profile and searched through every one of her pictures to find more of Bellamy’s she could have not seen before. And there was actually a lot. She tried her best to not like every single picture of him.

She was still occupied admiring her friend through Facebook pictures when the door of her room opened and she turned to see who it was. It was Bellamy. Seeing him made her forget what she was doing only to jump in his arms.

‘Thank God you’re back! I was so booored!’

‘Hello Clarke’ he chuckled. ‘You seemed pretty occupied when I came in. You didn’t even hear the bell. What were you doing?’

Clarke remembered that the laptop was still open, the Facebook page was still open, the nice – _really_ nice – picture of him was still open. Bellamy reached for it before she even processed what was happening.

‘Were you checking me out, princess?’ he teased a smirk on his face. It got Clarke out of her reverie. She scoffed.

‘You wish!’ she took the laptop from his hands and closed it. ‘I was bored and Octavia takes great pictures and I hadn’t seen most of them and you happened to come in when I was watching a picture of you. Don’t flatter yourself please, your ego doesn’t need to be fed...’

‘You’re babbling…’

‘Shut up!’ she blushed. His smirk grew and she slapped him in the arm. ‘Anyway… My vacations were pathetic and sad. How were yours?’

‘It was awesome’ he grinned. And they spend the afternoon filling the other with things they did when they were apart.

*

It was almost the end of school year when it happened. Bellamy was waiting Clarke in front of her school like usual. But he didn’t see her get out. One girl he recognized as a friend of Clarke’s came to him saying that Clarke left early, that her mother had come to pick her up. She didn’t know anything more.

Bellamy didn’t think much of it and just went back home, the short travel a little less pleasant without Clarke by his side.

Octavia was home when he arrived, he kissed her cheek and they ate their snack telling each other jokes and throwing small balls of bread. Eventually they had to do their homework. Bellamy went upstairs to his room and put some music on.

He cooked dinner with his mom that night and they laughed so much Octavia joined them when she heard.

It was a surprisingly calm and nice night. He was with his two favorite girls and they were happy. He didn’t need anything else. He went to bed with a sincere smile on his face.

Except he didn’t have the chance to fall asleep. There had been a small knock on his window and when he got up to open it, he saw Clarke. But he saw her like he had never seen her. She was a mess. There wasn’t any other word to describe her. She had climbed the tree to reach his window and she got some scratches from it. It wasn’t what worried Bellamy the most though. He had never – in the nine years they’d known each other and been friends – he had never seen her with eyes so red from obvious crying. He had never seen her with shadows under her eyes. He had never seen her shaking this much when it was almost summer.

But Clarke had never lost her father before.

This day she had and the only person she wanted to see was Bellamy. She wasn’t sure she was making herself clear when she tried to explain what happened. She didn’t even know what happen exactly herself. She was crying, shaking, speaking between sobs. But she knew Bellamy had understood when she saw the look of horror on his face. She stopped speaking right then. Bellamy was speechless too and did the only thing he could think of and pulled her to him, led her to his room and kept her close all night.

She fell asleep eventually, exhaustion taking over. Bellamy was up all night. He couldn’t sleep. He thought of the great man he lost. He thought of the horror of having to live something like this. He thought of Clarke and tried to come up with something to help her. Every time he thought about the pain _he_ felt from this loss, he felt guilty and tried to remember that Clarke had lost _her father_. And that she needed him. And he will always be by her side.

*

Jake Griffin’s funeral was crowed. He was liked by every person who had met him. Clarke was glad but it made her suffocate. Those people didn’t lose their father. Clarke had and she hadn’t the chance to say goodbye. It felt wrong to see all these people there when they barely knew Jake. It felt wrong to see them paying their respect to her mother and herself when she knew they didn’t know him. Not like _she_ did.

He was her father and she just wished she had one more moment alone with him. One moment of them sharing interest in art. One moment of them watching soccer games together. One moment of him embarrassing her by how much he loved her and showed it to the world. One moment of him kissing her forehead and telling her she was so loved. One moment of him hugging her. Just one moment for her to say to him that she loved him, that she’d never forget him, just one moment to say goodbye.

She couldn’t say goodbye at his funeral. It was too late. Her father was gone. Forever.

At some point, Bellamy met her in their kitchen when she tried to hide herself from the many guests. He didn’t say anything and Clarke was glad. He took her hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb to try to calm her. Clarke hugged him because she needed it and wanted to. And they stood for a moment like this. Octavia came not long after and hugged Clarke too from the other side.

And Clarke was just glad to have friends to overcome this tragic event.

Abby announced at some point that Clarke and she were moving away from Arkadia. Needed change after all that. Clarke deliberately refused to meet Bellamy’s gaze.

*

Bellamy had never pedaled this fast in his entire young life. His heart raced like crazy.

Of course he had to get detention this day. This day of all days. He was such an idiot.

He almost got knocked over by a car as he took a shortcut to reach her house.

He got there just in time. The truck had already left but she was here, sitting on the steps of the patio. He let go of his bike and run to her. She lifted her head at the sound and she looked relieved.

‘I’m so sorry…’ he began but he couldn’t finish his sentence as Clarke took him in a tight hug.

‘Thank god you’re here’ she whispered in his neck. ‘I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.’

‘I know. I got into detention…’ She slapped his head. But only lightly.

‘You’re an idiot. My mom and I got into a fight because of you.’

‘I’m sorry! I’m here now, aren’t I?’

‘We don’t have much time though… My mom wants to arrive before the night.’ She looked like she could cry at any moment. He kissed her hair softly.

‘It’s okay… I have something for you’ he said, letting go of her embrace. He searched in his pockets and took out a small box. He gave it to her.

She took it in her small hands and opened it carefully. She gasped in surprise when she lifted the necklace. On the pendant, stars.

‘Cassiopeia’ she whispered.

‘You recognized it?’

‘Of course. I’ve been taught by the best.’ She spent a minute or so just looking at the small thing in her hands. She looked up to see Bellamy watching her carefully. ‘Help me lock it?’

‘Sure’ he breathed. He took it in his hand as she turned. She took her hair and put it on the side. He could see the creamy skin of her shoulders. He swallowed and put the necklace on and lock it for her.

‘Here.’ He whispered. She let her hair down and faced him again, a strange look on her face.

‘Bellamy…’ she began only to be interrupted by her mother’s voice.

‘Clarke, honey, we have to go now… Goodbye Bellamy.’

‘Goodbye Mrs. Griffin…’ he continued to fix her mother before crossing her gaze once more.

This time there were definitively tears in her eyes.

‘Don’t cry Clarke’ he managed as he pulled her close for another hug. She responded immediately but cried nevertheless. The hug lasted several minutes before she kissed his cheek and whispered _may we meet again_ in his ears. Then she took a step back and went into the car. Without looking back.

 _May we meet again_.

*

They tried to keep contact obviously. But it wasn’t easy. Clarke was living in California since her mother had decided to leave. Seeing each other was off the table. They tried writing letters but eventually they stopped…

Clarke went through a rebellious phase where she dyed her hair red and dated some girl her mother hated. High school years were kind of fun for her. She was trying to forget but she never took off the necklace Bellamy gave her that day.

Forgetting Clarke was harder for Bellamy because he was still in Arkadia and every place he went reminded him of something he did with Clarke, everything there reminded him of something he did with Clarke, everything reminded him of Clarke. Teenage years helped him get over her and his good looks won him some girlfriends during his last years of high school. Slowly the memory of the sweet girl with blonde hair faded. Bellamy finished high school with detentions and warning for bad behavior. He had to face the death of his mother alone, trying to stay strong for his little sister. He had to face being separated from his little sister as she was placed in foster home for two years, until she turned eighteen. He had to face a new city alone, no sister, no friend, no parents. But at least he was not thinking of Clarke Griffin and how much her leaving had hurt him.

Ten years flew by. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had forgotten about each other. They were a nice memory from childhood that ended too early for the both of them. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had forgotten about each other to be able to live their life without holding anything back. They had forgotten about each other. Or that’s what they were trying to tell themselves. They just _almost_ forgot about each other. It was for the best.

*

‘Clarke?’

Her hand flew to her necklace as soon as she heard the voice calling her name. It wasn’t exactly the same. It was deeper, but she couldn’t be mistaking. She closed her eyes, not quite believing it. ‘Bellamy?’ she whispered before turning to him.

She couldn’t have not recognized him, even if she had tried. Of course he had changed. Ten years had passed. But she could recognize those brown deep eyes everywhere. She hadn’t forgotten those freckles. She had always thought that Bellamy was handsome, but as a young girl think that her older male friend/crush is handsome. Now she was overwhelmed by how gorgeous he looked. Years had done it right for him. His hair was a little shorter than how he wore it when they were younger, it made him look more mature, older. He wore the same smile though. The same smile that made her stomach twists. The smile that still made her stomach twists.

She took a deep breath, letting her smile install.

‘Hello, Clarke.’

She couldn’t help but run in his arms. He welcomed her instantly, simply, perfectly. He felt like home and a single tear traveled from her eye to his shoulder. She felt him press her a little harder and closer before removing himself from the embrace.

They agreed to catch up right there, right then.

They’d been speaking for thirty minutes, lost in their own little bubble of joy. They both apologized for losing contact. They both agreed it wasn’t really their fault and people rarely keep contact with their childhood friends. They both agreed it was nice to reunite and to be in the same city. They both agreed to not lose contact this time. It was good.

Clarke was horrified to know Aurora’s death. She hadn’t heard… She was horrified to not have been present for her friends when they helped her so much – albeit for a short time – when Jake died. She tried to apologize more, feeling ashamed she didn’t know a thing of Bellamy’s life’s darkest moments. Bellamy only reassured her that it was okay. He got through it eventually. Octavia’s years in foster home hadn’t been terrible. These darkest moments were behind him. He and his sister were both happy and fine.

The conversation moved to lighter subjects and what they did in the ten years apart.

Bellamy was delighted to hear about Clarke’s rebellious phase. It felt silly now. She talked about those years while laughing and feeling embarrassed for herself and Bellamy’s teasing wasn’t helping.

He talked about his college years with his friend Miller with the same embarrassment and the line ‘we were such idiots back then’ came a lot.

‘I can’t believe you became a teacher!’ Clarke laughed. Bellamy rolled his eyes but he had a fond smile on his lips.

‘Well, I can’t believe you followed your mother’s step and got into med school.’

‘Hey! I’ll save lives!’

‘Well, I already do save minds.’

‘Yeah... But you’re old...’

He just smiled like an idiot. He had missed this. Missed her.

‘Thank god you haven’t much change since fourteen’

‘Yeah… But I did change a little…’ She had a shy small.

‘All for the best, I hope’ he grinned.

‘Hi, honey.’ Clarke’s face fell suddenly. Finn. She couldn’t stop looking at Bellamy. She bit her lip. She turned to the man finally, breaking eye contact with her old friend.

The man kissed Clarke’s cheek and put a peck on her lips and Bellamy wanted to throw up.

Clarke was still though. She didn’t respond to the warmth of Finn. How could she have completely forgotten about her date with Finn? She placed a tense smile on her face and refused to cross eye with Bellamy again. She knew he could read into her like a book. Even after ten years.

‘Hi… I’m Finn, Clarke’s boyfriend’ the man said, placing his arm around her shoulders and Bellamy tried not to scoff at the pathetic possessive attempt. ‘And you are?’

Finn’s smile was fake and Clarke was suddenly really angry at her boyfriend.

‘I’m Bellamy. An old friend.’

‘Funny, Clarke never mentioned you.’ This time Bellamy _did_ roll his eyes.

‘We lost contact. I just recognized her earlier. Didn’t even know we were in the same city.’ He had said the last sentence looking at Clarke and sending her a small smile. Her head was lowered but she lifted her glance and looked at him through her eyelashes. Her smile was almost imperceptible. He caught it of course and wanted to believe it was only for him.

‘Clarke, we have to go. I made the reservations and…’

‘Yes, of course Finn.’ Her voice sounded tern even for her ears. ‘Bellamy…’ she began rising up ‘I’m so happy I found you again. We have to meet again for coffee. Here’s my number. Please call me whenever. And don’t wait ten years!’ Bellamy was glad she had found her joyful voice again.

‘Of course.’ He replied with another smile once again. He folded the napkin with her number on it and kept it safe in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Clarke and Finn took off and he texted his sister.

_guess who I ran into today?_

*

They were barely out the coffee shop when Clarke began to talk.

‘Oh my God! Can you believe it? Bellamy and I were friends when we were children! I haven’t seen him in ten years! I’m so glad we decide to meet here’ she finished with a laugh.

‘Yeah great.’

‘What is it?’

‘You sound very fond of him.’

‘Well yes… He was my best friend. I’ve known him forever.’

‘Except for the past ten years.’

‘We lost contact. It was as much my fault as his.’

‘What do you think he wants with you?’

‘Err… I don’t know? Maybe catch up?’ She looked at Finn incredulously. He was careful to not meet her eyes. ‘What is it, Finn?’

‘I’ve never seen you like this with a guy! And I don’t like it!’

‘God, are you seriously jealous of Bellamy?’ She couldn’t contain her laugh. Finn glared at her. She kissed his cheek with a smile. ‘Don’t worry. You never saw me like this because I only had one best friend. I’m all yours.’

But as soon as those last words came out, she could see the lie through them.

*

Their reunion had been kind of surrealistic. They had been so happy to see each other again that any awkwardness had been dissolved.

But now that Bellamy had time to think about their encounter – and basically overthink everything – he was feeling so nervous he could be sick.

It was so so stupid. It was _Clarke_. He didn’t have any reason to be nervous.

It was Clarke but ten years older and an adult now, she could be nothing of what he remembered of her. Those thirty minutes – _interrupted_ thirty minutes – weren’t enough to really gauge her.

Of course Clarke had been nice and pleasant, but it was just _Clarke_. It didn’t mean anything for _them_. It didn’t mean anything more than meeting another friend.

Basically Bellamy tried not to think too much of the feeling he had when this guy introduced himself as Clarke’s boyfriend. He tried not to think of how his stomach fluttered, how he felt like his heart fell a little. How disappointed he had felt.

But it was just because they had to leave. Just because he didn’t have as much time as he wished with Clarke. There wasn’t anything else. No, it was just because he was disappointed to see her leave this early. Nothing else. Nope. Everything else was fine.

Everything was fine. So Bellamy didn’t really understand why he was staring at this napkin with her number on it, terrified to enter it in his phone, terrified to make any plans with her.

His phone rang and he jumped, being cut in his thoughts. He picked up without watching the caller’s name, absurdly thinking it could be Clarke.

‘Just call her already!’ Octavia’s voice sounded exasperated already.

‘How…? How the hell did you know?’

‘Because I know you, Bellamy and I know you’re stupidly overthinking this. She’s your friend. Just call her and invite her over to dinner and chat.’

‘Would you like to come?’ he said after a pause. ‘To dinner with Clarke?’

‘Yeah, I’d be happy to see her again!’

Bellamy hung up and sighed, relieved he wasn’t going to be alone with Clarke. Before he could think of anything else, he texted her.

            _It’s bellamy. Octavia would be excited to see you again. Would you like to come to dinner some time and catch up?_

The answer came almost immediately and his heart beat a little faster.

            _Yeah! Just tell me when and where!_

He was going to let it there for now but another text came.

            _I’m so glad I ran into you!_

His heart couldn’t take it and missed a beat. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ he chanted over and over in his head.

_Me too! See you soon_

Let’s try to keep things casual.

*

They agreed to meet a Sunday evening, at Bellamy’s apartment, after Clarke’s shift at the hospital. Bellamy cooked. He cooked what he remembered Clarke liked. Okay it was pizza, but he made it _himself_.

The girls should arrive at 8. He was pacing in his apartment waiting for them. He had cleaned every corner of the place, had bought some flowers to make the place more joyful, colorful. He had even shaved himself.

He felt ridiculous and if Octavia was already there she’d tell him so.

But Octavia wasn’t there and by the knock at his door at 7:55, he guessed it was Clarke and not his always-late sister. He opened and Clarke started talking immediately _I cannot believe we live this close to each other and never ran into each other before! Your apartment looks lovely by the way! Ohh daffodils! My favorite flowers! You remembered?_

Bellamy _was_ stupid. Being with Clarke again was like being at home again. Familiar and easy. He watched her as words flew out of her mouth and felt himself smile. They were friends since she was five and he was seven and really there weren’t any reason not to continue where they left off.

‘You talk too much’ he laughed.

‘Shut up’ she mumbled, falsely ashamed.

‘You shut up’

‘You’re a child’

‘I’m older than you’

‘I’m wiser than you’

‘Whatever you say, Clarke’ he sighed.

She smiled like an idiot and he rolled his eyes. See, easy, familiar, exactly like ten years before. Perfect.

‘So… Octavia’s not here yet?’

‘Okay, maybe she wasn’t like this at fourteen but if we are going to see each other regularly you have to know this.’ He paused for dramatics. ‘Octavia is always late. It could be five minutes, it could be two hours. It doesn’t matter she’s always late.’

‘I see you take that subject at heart’

‘I think this is the thing I hate the most about Octavia’

She chuckled and took a look around her. She was promptly drawn by his bookcase. She slid her fingers through the covers feeling like she could see all of him through those books. One in particular got her attention and she took it off the bookcase. It was the mythology book he had read to her all those years before and she had drawn characters for him. She opened it and was stuck for a moment, emotions overwhelming her. Her drawings were still in there. He had kept whose childish drawings. She looked up to stare at him.

‘You kept it’ Bellamy wasn’t sure if it was a question or an affirmation and what to do with it. He nervously run a hand through his hair and fidgeted in his place for a moment.

‘Well. Yeah.’ He finally said. ‘You were my best friend.’ He simply said.

Clarke formed a tender smile as her hand instinctively moved to the necklace. Bellamy caught the gesture and looked at her right in the eyes.

‘You never throw it away.’

‘I’ve never taken it off’ she said like she was confessing something.

The atmosphere had changed. It wasn’t exactly heavy but it wasn’t light like when she came in. They were both staring at each other with strange looks on their faces. Like something was untold between them but they didn’t even know what it was.

‘Bellamy, I-’

‘We’re back, bitcheees!’ exclaimed Octavia, bursting into the apartment, cutting Clarke’s words.

Bellamy and Clarke both jumped and let a little more space between them. Clarke recovered quickly and took Octavia into a hug.

‘It’s so good to see you!’

‘I know, right? So, my brother had bored you to death already? He’s so old.’

‘Thanks Octavia’ Bellamy sarcastically replied. Clarke laughed and patted his arm. Octavia went to sit down at the table and Clarke whispered in his ear.

‘Don’t worry you’re still my favorite Blake’

Bellamy blushed but she was already moving towards Octavia and didn’t see it. Bellamy exhaled and joined them.

‘So… I’ve made pizza!’ Changing subject was the best for him and his heart rate. Octavia looked at him a bit funny but didn’t say a thing.

‘I looove pizza’ almost moaned Clarke.

‘I know’ replied Bellamy smug.

‘You’re the best.’ This time both Clarke and Octavia saw him blush before he turned around to get the pizza out of the oven.

‘I _am_ the best’ he tried to recover. He smiled falsely self-satisfied. The girls in front of him rolled their eyes in unison. ‘Just eat ungrateful children.’

They ate in pleasant company, laughing at their childhood, fondly remembering pieces of Arkadia and their lives there, filling the blank of what they didn’t know of their respective lives.

They ended the night on his couch watching some dumb movie they used to like when they were younger.

Clarke left first, early shift the day after.

‘Thank you so much Bellamy. The pizza was delicious, I had so much fun! We _have_ to do this again. Octavia, it was good to see you! Come next time too? Anyway, I’m going. Bye and thanks again.’ And she was gone.

Bellamy closed the door a little smile on his face. Octavia had started cleaning the dishes.

‘Well, that was nice’

‘Yeah’ he agreed.

‘It was nice seeing her again, after all this time…’

‘Yes! Can you imagine it’s been ten years?’

‘You both certainly looked comfy.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ he frowned.

‘Nothing. Except you looked comfy for people who hadn’t seen each other for ten years.’

‘You’re ridiculous. We’ve known Clarke all our life. It’s normal for us to be comfortable with her.’

‘I wasn’t. But you were.’

‘She was my best friend’ was his only answer.

Octavia didn’t say anything else but Bellamy was feeling self-conscious and made sure Clarke and he always met with at least one other person with them from now on. Let’s not ruin everything.

*

And indeed their next meetings, they were always accompanied by someone.

Octavia met with them several times.

Bellamy introduced her to his friend Miller.

Once, she even came with Finn but didn’t reiterate.

Another time, she came with a friend from work who was feeling lonely and needed something to cheer her up.

Bellamy was relieved he hadn’t spent a minute alone with Clarke since Octavia had told him that. He wasn’t sure of what he was feeling and he didn’t want to think too much. He was just glad they were able to spend some time together. And honestly it wasn’t much. Because they both worked and Clarke’s shifts never adjusted right and Clarke’s boyfriend was an idiotic and possessive prick who claimed all Clarke’s free nights as his.

But they were rebuilding their friendship slowly, and it was the normal thing to do. They couldn’t just pretend they hadn’t live for ten years, hadn’t change.

So things were great. And casual. Until Clarke broke up with her boyfriend and decided to spend every minute with Bellamy.

*

‘Bellamy?’

‘Clarke?’ He wasn’t sure he recognized her voice. His phone ringing had jerked him awake.

‘God. I woke you. I’m so sorry…’ It was her for sure. But her voice was tearful, shaky, sad. He got up immediately, started to dress.

‘It’s nothing. What happened? Do you need me to come get you?’

‘No. Can… Can I just, um, can I just come over to your place?’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Please, Bellamy?’ It broke his heart to hear her like this. It brought him back ten years ago when she lost his father and he had had to keep her close, tight for her to not break.

‘Yeah. Come over.’ He whispered into the phone.

He got out of his room and started making tea but there was a knock on his door before he began to boil the water. He opened it in the instant. Clarke stood before him. Her eyes were red, her cheeks too. Her hair was a mess. She wore a pretty big bag over her shoulder.

‘Finn has a girlfriend’ was all she said. He frowned, not understanding.

‘Finn had a girlfriend for five years. And he started dating me two months ago while _still dating_ _her_. And she came back from a gap year in South America today.’ He never heard her speak this fast before. She rushed the word out of her mouth. ‘I took most things and left.’ She paused for a second. ‘I didn’t want to see someone who knew much of him. I wanted to see you.’ She whispered the last sentence.

He just opened his arms and she melted instantly into his embrace.

After spending twelve minutes just cuddled up in his arms, breathing more easily as he gently caressed her hair, she wiped out her tears of rage. Because really it was not pain she felt. She was humiliated. She was angry. But she wasn’t pained.

‘I can’t believe I’m crying over that jerk!’

‘It’s normal to be hurt when someone you love-’

‘I didn’t love him’ she snorted ‘Thank god.’

‘Well, it’s normal to be hurt when someone you _like_ hurt you.’

‘What a bastard!’

‘Do you need me to do anything? Scratch his car?’

‘He doesn’t have a car, he rides a bike to help the environment and make you feel bad about yourself when you take your car to go to work.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘I can believe I dated this idiot for _two_ months. My friends didn’t even like him! You didn’t like him, like since the first second you met him.’ Bellamy didn’t say it was for other reasons… ‘He got me into this love-yourself-and-love-the-world-and-everything-is-perfect-and-shiny bullshit. I’m so mad at myself!’

Bellamy dared to chuckle. She seemed rather fine, he could laugh at her frustrated tantrum.

‘Do you know he got stupidly jealous of you that time at the coffee shop? _I’ve never seen you like this before, not with any other guy, blablabla_ ’ she mimicked.

She sighed dramatically.

‘Well now I’m free to really catch up with you whenever.’ She smiled.

And he smiled too. And he couldn’t help to be a little hopeful when she was throwing him this kind of smile. Brilliant and genuine and perfect.

‘Good. Want to watch _The Lord of the Rings_?’

‘You know me too well!’

Yes, she did spend the night at his place and yes, they did sleep in the same bed but it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t. They just fall asleep together while watching the movie. That’s it. Really.

*

The next night she introduced him to her friends.

‘Hey guys, meet Bellamy’ she said as she took place in the booth.

‘Another guy really Clarke?’ responded a young man with _goggles_ on his head. The other man laughed and Clarke glared at her friend.

‘Is there something I don’t know?’ asked carefully Bellamy sitting next to Clarke, in front of the strange men.

‘Clarke’s boyfriend is insanely jealous. Even over innocent cute friends like us. Hi. I’m Monty, this idiot is Jasper.’

‘Well he’s not my boyfriend anymore. He’s a jerk and we’re drinking to forget I’m stupid enough to have thought of going out with him in the first place.’

‘Fine by me!’ shouted Jasper.

‘You do seem to only have male friends, Clarke. Care to explain that?’ played Monty.

‘It’s just easier.’ She shrugged. ‘And I have female friends!’

‘Oh yeah? Who?’

‘Well there is Maya…’

‘Ah! The mysterious Maya who you befriended with in junior high and haven’t seen since then…’

‘There is Octavia!’ she exclaimed.

‘Yeah you’re right. There is Octavia, Bellamy’s sister you saw for the first time after ten years three weeks ago… What an amazing girl team!’ he sassed.

Bellamy chuckled at this and Clarke hit him with her elbow on his ribs.

‘You’re supposed to be on my side! You’re my friend!’

‘And Monty isn’t?’ he smiled.

‘Yeah but you’re my _best_ friend.’ She clarified like he was an idiot. And Bellamy’s inside turned at the admission.

‘I’m really offended’ said Jasper. ‘You haven’t seen the guy for ten years, you spent ten minutes a week with him for a month and _he_ ’s your best friend?’

‘What can I say? He’s a pretty great guy’ she smiled. And Bellamy was sure she didn’t realize what her words meant to him. He took a discreet deep breath.

‘I _am_ a pretty great guy. As a matter of fact I’m buying the first round!’

‘I love you already’ sighed Jasper.

*

Clarke decided to take cooking classes to keep her mind off the Finn’s disaster and obviously she forced Bellamy to come with her. He made false exasperated noises when she dragged her to class the first time (but he was actually really really glad that he wasn’t the one making plans for them to hang out. Obviously. It was not like he needed cooking lessons.)

So they spent every Saturday’s afternoon of February learning how to bake eggs and what sauce to make with that dish. It was fun. Especially because they were together and because that rather terrifying cooking teacher – Anya – glared at them very time they were heard. Which was a lot. Because of giggles and arguments over the recipe. But her glare only encouraged their laughs and she would sigh to try to stay calm.

The first time, they both ended covered with flour.

The second time, an old lady came to them and said they were a cute couple and Clarke chocked on the bite of cake she was eating.

The third time, Anya literally separated them – _like children_ – and Bellamy had been paired up with another lovely old lady. She charmed him the entire time, Bellamy blushed the entire time and Clarke laughed her ass off the entire time.

The fourth and last time, Clarke and Bellamy promised to behave and Anya only rolled her eyes. At the end she told them that they will not be missed and please, never show up again.

‘It was a fun month’ said Bellamy putting gloves and hat as they were exiting the building.

‘I feel like a chef now.’ Clarke said seriously. Bellamy snorted.

‘Like you could have learned how to cook in four afternoons.’

‘Are you doubting my incredulous abilities to learn?’

‘Yes.’

‘I tell you what: we meet in a week, cook for the other and the one who dies because my meal is so succulent loses.’

‘Do you really want to die this young? It seems like a shame.’

‘Won’t be a problem for you then. _Old man_.’

‘You’ll be sorry.’

‘We’ll see.’ And actually she knew she was going to lose – Bellamy had cooked for her before and well… – but it was fun to challenge him. For whatever reason.

They didn’t see each other the entire week and met on a small park to have a little picnic.

‘I can’t believe you actually have a picnic basket! And a picnic tablecloth. Actually how often do you picnic?’

‘You’re being sarcastic and I banish you from the tablecloth. Go sit with the ants.’

‘Rude.’

‘Well at least you’ll have a delicious lunch. Unlike me…’

Clarke glared at him and took out of her nice _normal_ bag the meal she had prepared.

‘Choke yourself. See if I care.’ She said as she handed him the lunch box.

‘Lovely.’ He responded flat. They eyed each other and sat with at least fifteen feet between them.

Clarke tried really hard to not moan at each bit but the sandwich – it was only a _sandwich_ – Bellamy had made her was mouthwatering. And by the look on his face she didn’t try enough. Bellamy, on the other hand, nearly broke his teeth on over-cooked biscuits after having to eat underdone pasta. It was his favorite food, so at least it was a nice try.

‘Oh just stop it already! I know it tastes like shit! You’re right you’re a better cook than me’ she pouted.

‘Trust me right now I wish I’d been wrong…’

‘You’re a jerk!’

‘You can’t be perfect, Clarke. But it’s okay. I’m here to help you reach perfection.’

She threw grass at him and they naturally began a grass fight.

They were laughing hard when the rain started to pour, out of nowhere. One second it was bright sun and the next, they were soaked to the bone. They quickly gathered their things together and made a run to Clarke’s apartment. It was the nearest.

They made it into the building and laughed some more. They went for the stairs and made a race of it. Clarke won but only because she knew the steps better. They were breathless at her door, hands on knees, dripping with water. Clarke leaned against the wall a big smile on her face.

‘I’m sorry your lunch was so horrible. I did try to make something good.’

‘Don’t worry about it’ he smiled ‘My expectations weren’t very high.’ She hit him on the chest.

‘At least I’m honest. I could have buy something at the caterer and made it look like I’ve cooked it. You have earned the right to cook for me forever.’

Bellamy only smiled in respond. He was next to her, leaning by the side against the wall. She turned to smile at him, humming contently and only then Bellamy realize how wet they were. How wet she was and how wet her shirt was. How see-through her shirt was. He swallowed but couldn’t help but linger his eyes on her soft full lips. He forced himself to raise his gaze up and meet hers again. He couldn’t read her face.

‘Umm… Do- Do you want to come in maybe?’ She started, wetting her lips and Bellamy froze. ‘To drink a cup of tea and warm yourself. I mean I could find you some dry clothes.’ She added lamely ‘It’s still raining.’

‘Err… Actually I think I’m going to head home. Miller said he might come by. Maybe?’

He straightened up and smile again.

‘Well it was fun. Awful meal but fun. I’ll call you?’

‘Yeah’ she nodded.

On an impulse, he leaned and kissed her cheek.

‘Bye, Clarke.’

‘Bye!’ She ran into her apartment before he could see the blush on her face. She hit the wall with her head before taking it in her hands, making frustrating noises. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

*

She was home all day the day after, an awful cold draining her of all her strengths.

She didn’t learn how he knew but he did and brought her chicken soup and a couple of warm blankets.

She was sneezing and coughing all day long and really, she didn’t want to be seen like this by Bellamy. He didn’t care though and only put the blankets back around her.

‘Why aren’t you sick?’ she asked between rounds of wiping her nose.

‘You don’t remember? I’m perfect.’

‘You kind of are.’ She sighed. ‘Thank you. For taking care of me.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Okay… I think the fever is taking the best of me because I actually see butterflies around your head.’

Bellamy looked worried and Clarke reassured him.

‘Just take me to bed.’ She sighed.

He did just that, helping her reach her bed. She held his hand and dragged him down into the mattress.

‘Stay. You’re a furnace.’ She was asleep only second after and he could go like he had plan but now he was here and she was here and what if she need my help in the middle of the night?

He stayed and slept next to her like the night she broke up with Finn. She needed him and he hadn’t enough willpower to just leave.

*

Clarke had received infuriating texts of Finn the last few days.

_Clarke, can we talk?_

_Clarke, I love you. Talk to me._

_Clarke, I miss you. Where are you?_

_Please answer my text, my calls. Please talk to me._

_I want to make things better. I’m not with Raven anymore. I love_ you _. Please Clarke._

And Clarke was getting mad. But it was nothing in comparison of how mad she was when he actually showed up to her door and begged her to take him back.

‘Seriously Finn? Stalking much?’

‘Clarke, please listen to me. I’m sorry. You have to believe me!’

‘I’ll be sorry if I was you. You lost both of your girls the same day. Shame.’

‘Clarke, don’t be like this…’

‘Like what?’ she exploded. ‘You don’t dictate my life anymore. It’s over Finn. I’m done with you.’

‘Is this because of Bellamy?’ he attacked. Clarke laughed of disbelief.

‘Are you serious? Are you really serious??’ she was furious now. ‘You date a girl for five years and start dating another one without telling any of them and you get to be jealous of one of my _friend_? Are you serious?’

They heard quick footsteps and Bellamy and Octavia appeared. They both had worried look on their face.

‘Is everything okay…?’ tried Octavia. ‘We heard shouting-’

‘Everything’s thing’ Finn snapped ‘Mind your own business!’

‘Don’t talk her like that!’ threatened Bellamy at the same time Clarke said ‘Everything is not thing!’

‘I see what’s going on. Real classy Bellamy to take other’s girlfriends.’

Before Bellamy could respond, Finn got punched in the face. Octavia widened her eyes and put her hand on her mouth to suppress a laugh. Bellamy looked quite proud.

‘Finn, I’ve said it, and I’m saying it again, for the last time. I’m done with you. Go away. I don’t want to see you again.’ And like that she took the Blake siblings and locked her door after her.

Once inside she sighed in frustration as Bellamy and Octavia cheered. Clarke smiled a little but it looked kind of forced and her friends stopped immediately. Octavia put a gentle hand on her shoulders.

‘It’s okay, Clarke, he isn’t coming back.’

‘I just wish I didn’t waste two months of my life with him’ she sobbed a little. Octavia took her into a hug. She could see Bellamy over his sister’s shoulder and he looked sorry.

‘Come on. We brought cookies.’ Octavia said quietly.

‘You know how to charm a lady.’

‘Please don’t make out’ pleaded Bellamy. The girls both raised eyebrows at him. He shrugged. ‘We all know you left Finn for Octavia not for me.’

‘Totally!’ beamed Octavia, kissing Clarke’s cheeks.

The Blake siblings moved on but Clarke’s eyes lingered on Bellamy. Yeah, totally.

*

‘O?’

‘What do you want Bellamy? I’m busy.’

‘It’s about Clarke.’

‘Okay. I can make some time. What about her?’

‘I think I like her…’

‘You think?’ she scoffed ‘Well it’s not news for me.’

‘You’re the worst sister ever.’

‘What do you want me to tell, Bellamy?’ she sighed. ‘You should have seen your face during that first meal at your place!’

‘It’s your fault you know. If you hadn’t said anything, I wouldn’t have thought about my feelings and we wouldn’t have this conversation.’

‘You’re right I should have kept my mouth shut. You’re a pain in the ass right now.’

‘Octavia!’ hissed Bellamy.

‘Fine!’

‘What do I do?’

‘Talk. To. Her.’

‘What? Are you mad? I can’t talk to her!’

‘Why the hell not?’

‘Because… she’s _Clarke_.’

‘Oh yeah. I see now.’

‘I mean’ Bellamy huffed in frustration. ‘I’ve known her all my life or pretty much. We were friends when children. It would be so weird. I saw you two in the bath when you were six!’

‘God you’re ridiculous. We were six. It doesn’t matter now! And you haven’t known her your entire life! You could honestly say that she’s the same Clarke than fourteen Clarke?’

‘No but…’

‘But nothing! You met a new person that day at the café. True it was an old friend but it only made your relationship grow. You found each other again, and you met each other again. It’s an all new story now.’

‘What if I ruined everything?’ sighed Bellamy after a short pause.

‘Would you rather ask yourself _what if_ all your life?’

‘You’re kind of wise.’

‘I know. Bellamy just do what you think is right but don’t make you suffer. Talk to her when you’re ready.’

‘Thanks O.’

‘Anytime.’

When I’m ready.

*

He wasn’t ready yet.

He wasn’t ready when he met with her friends at the bar like almost every Friday night.

He wasn’t ready when she invited him over to play and _cheat_ at Monopoly.

He wasn’t ready yet. But he will be soon. And for now he enjoyed the time he got to spend with her.

*

‘Hi Bellamy’ Jasper greeted when he sat at their booth.

‘Hullo’

‘So how’s it going?’

Before Bellamy could answer, Clarke made her way to them running and jumping.

‘Bellamyyyyyy!!!!!!’ she cried ‘You’ll never know what tickets I bought!!!!!’

‘I guess not’ he smiled.

‘It’s for The Grounders!!!!’ Bellamy’s eyes widened.

‘Are you serious??’

‘Yes!!’

‘What are The Grounders?’ asked Jasper, looking funny at the both of them.

‘It was a group Clarke and I liked when we were younger.’ And at Clarke. ‘I didn’t know they were still playing!’

‘I know! Me neither!’ she said excitedly. ‘You’re coming right?’

‘Yes, of course!’

They both laughed hysterically and Jasper looked at the pair like they were crazy. They couldn’t care any less.

They day of the concert they met to grab dinner. They were overly thrilled. Their friends called them _children_ multiple times but they were used to it by now.

They arrived several hours early to be as close as possible to the stage. They were only kind of ashamed to be this involved in this group. They had bought the new albums, listened to them until they knew the lyrics by heart. Clarke bought Bellamy an awful T-shirt with a picture of the band on it and Bellamy made her wear this awful hat she had when she was young and in love with the singer of the band, Lexa.

The concert began and they started to dance in rhythm. Clarke had her arm around Bellamy’s shoulders and she jumped to be at his level. She screamed the lyrics into his ear and he had a goofy smile the entire time.

The band made a short break and Bellamy offered to buy water bottles for the both of them.

The line at the bar was long and he sighed almost as soon as he got there. The woman before him turned with a small smile on her face.

‘Not the patient type?’ she asked with a smile.

‘Not really, no’ he chuckled.

‘Well I’ll keep you company’

‘How nice of you’ he grinned.

‘I’m Gina.’

‘Bellamy’ he replied shaking her hand.

‘So… What a grown man like yourself is doing at a teenage-loved-band’s concert?’

‘I liked them as a teenager’ he shrugged still smiling.

‘You don’t say.’

‘I had a really convincing friend. She bought the tickets for tonight too actually.’

‘Oh I didn’t understand you were here with your girlfri-’

‘Bellamy!’ he heard Clarke called as she approached. ‘Hurry up they’re coming back!’

He rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Er, she’s not my girlfriend…’

‘Oh I assumed…’

‘You’re not the only one’ he sighed. Gina looked at him carefully.

‘Well it’s only matters of time then.’ The line moved and she was served and Bellamy never saw her again.

What she said never leave his mind though.

He joined Clarke with their bottles and she was waiting for him with a brilliant smile – always _that_ smile.

He put his arm on her shoulders and enjoyed the rest of the show with her. When she took a picture of the both of them and posted it on Facebook, he saved it and made it his phone screen. He nicely accompanied her to her building after it and wandered a little before returning to his flat.

Hands into pockets, he walked for a moment into the night. He was on his path to just tell her.

*

Their friends kind of melted into one group. When introduced to them, Octavia immediately liked Monty and Jasper. Miller protested at first because their videos games’ nights were enough for him but when he met Monty he surprisingly decided that he needed to go out more.

They’d met at _their_ bar, at _their_ booth every Friday nights. They would have a lot of fun, they would dance and play shitty games.

Soon, they booked Sunday’s evening for movie nights. Clarke and Bellamy would exasperate everyone by quoting the movie as they were watching it.

Jasper once suggested they could go to a paintball game and over-competitive Clarke and Bellamy got everyone on board. They designated themselves as team captains and everyone growled. Octavia and Jasper were paired up with Clarke, Miller and Monty with Bellamy.

Clarke approached Bellamy at the beginning of the game to shake his hand.

‘Break a leg. Literally.’

‘This isn’t a performance, Clarke’ he rolled his eyes.

‘You’re going down, and you know it.’

‘Whatever’ he smiled.

The game started and Bellamy and Clarke played dirty. They were sneaky and quiet and nobody could get to them. It was almost as if they were playing together against everyone else. At least until their friend gave up at the competitive side and went to drink beers, waiting for them.

‘How long till they hook up?’

‘It’s been too long already.’

In the playing field, Clarke was hiding behind a tree when she heard a footstep. She knew it was Bellamy. It had to be. She jumped in front of him and shouted as many balls as she could.

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

‘Yeah okay you win’ he said flat.

‘That’s right! I WON! In your face sucker!’

Bellamy had an amused smile on his face as she made her victory dance, chanting _I won, you lost_ over and over.

‘You done?’ he waited, arm crossed. She came close to his face and punctuate her words with a finger at his chest.

‘ _I_. Won. You. Lost.’

‘I heard.’

‘Ohhh! Look at this sore loser!’ she beamed.

‘I’m not a sore loser and our friends are waiting for us. Come on now. I’ll buy you victory beer.’

‘Great!’

They reached their friends who sighed in unison at Clarke’s antics.

‘Can we not do this ever again?’ pleaded Jasper.

‘It was your idea’ pointed Clarke.

‘I know. I’m mad at myself.’

‘I’m mad at yourself too’ chimed in Octavia. ‘Next time let’s do something quieter.’

‘We could go to the museum!’ exclaimed Bellamy.

‘We could totally go to the museum’ followed Clarke.

Their friends all sighed again, Monty whispering _nerds_.

*

They did go to the museum. By themselves. Their friends were supposedly too busy to keep them company.

‘Pff. We don’t need them. We have my art knowledge and your history knowledge and we’re totally going to blow the guide away!’

‘Totally’ he indulgently smiled at her.

‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘You’re cute that’s all.’

‘Don’t try to charm me with your wit but with your history expertise.’

‘I’ll try.’ He smirked.

‘Don’t get over yourself too fast, pretty boy.’

They spent the afternoon getting lost in the rooms of the museum. Clarke took a picture of an explanation board and sent it to their friends with _look at all the knowledge you’re missing_ as caption. Miller replied that they were going to hear all about it from the both of them soon so he didn’t mind. All the others agreed.

Bellamy followed a guide who was saying bunch of inaccuracies and corrected him behind his back. When he noticed, the guide asked him to stop and Bellamy only made a face at him. Clarke thought she never had this much fun in her life.

Like everything they did, it was simple, fun and perfect.

*

He was grading some papers when Clarke barged into his apartment without knocking, absolutely at ease. He didn’t even flinch, too used to it by now. Clarke made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before returning to the main room where Bellamy was. She saw him then. Nothing particular except _those glasses_. She froze and blinked a few times before being able to do anything. She gulped then and probably made some kind of noise because Bellamy looked up then and questioned her with his eyes.

‘Everything’s good, _Grandpa_?’ She tried to make a mocking face. Bellamy didn’t seem to understand her. She pointed out the glasses and he rolled his eyes immediately.

‘Yeah I’ve got glasses, I’m a grandpa. You’re really mature.’

‘Shut up. Since when do you wear glasses?’

‘Since pretty much forever-’

‘I’ve never seen you with some on!’

‘I didn’t like it when I was younger’ he shrugged ‘I grow up and accepted it.’

Clarke was watching him with wide eyes. He acted like he didn’t just blow her mind with sexiness. It was getting pretty ridiculous. She changed the subject instead.

‘So, what are you grading?’

‘Papers.’

‘Oh thanks, I couldn’t have thought of that!’

‘Glad I helped’ he grinned like an idiot and it was really infuriating and frustrating.

‘Ugh you’re the worst!’

‘You can leave if you want’ he said not looking up from his papers.

‘I hate you.’ She crossed her arms and put the TV on.

‘No you don’t.’

‘No I don’t. I try really hard though.’

‘You’re getting there’ he patted her shoulder absently.

‘You’re making this kind of difficult’ she grumbled.

‘What now?’ She sighed.

‘Just grad your papers.’

She wasn’t even listening to the TV. She was watching him. He was so focused. The world could end around him he wouldn’t notice. Clarke admired that because she was literally a butterfly, flying from an idea to another. She admired his profile too because she _could_. His hair was the same mess as always, his freckles still mesmerizing, his strong jaw to die for. She really felt like the fourteen years old self at this instant. Everything about Bellamy was extraordinary. Everything about Bellamy fascinated her.

She rested her head on the couch and continued to smile as she was watching him. Life could be worse.

*

In May, Bellamy got into an accident. Nothing too serious but he got some ribs broken and a small contusion. He was at the hospital for two days to be sure anything more serious declared itself. Clarke went out of her mind when she heard. She ran to the hospital and erupted into his room like a crazy woman, only to find Octavia and Bellamy calmly discussing. They both turned to her when she entered.

‘What happened?’ she exclaimed.

‘Nothing bad. I got into a small car accident and ended up with broken ribs. Please don’t overreact.’

‘I overreact? You underreact! You could have died!’

‘Please don’t make me sigh, it hurts.’

‘Seriously, Clarke, it’s nothing, the doctor said he was going to be fine.’ Octavia tried to reassure her.

‘Doctors are idiots.’

‘Aren’t you a doctor?’ Octavia smiled.

‘Not yet. That’s why I’m smarter than them.’

‘Ah. Obviously.’

‘I was really worried…’ She said quietly. She ran her hands into Bellamy’s face to check any injuries the doctors could have missed. They could have. They _could_.

‘Clarke’ said Bellamy taking both of her hands into his. ‘I’m completely fine. Stop worrying.’

‘Okay…’ she breathed. ‘But I’m going to move in with you for the next six weeks to be your personal nurse.’

‘Do you realize how sexual that sentence was?’ Octavia asked, grinning.

‘Shut up, you pervert. I’m trying to be nice to your brother.’ Clarke blushed anyway.

‘I bet you will’ she only grinned wider.

‘Ugh why did you move in next to me all these years ago? I could have saved my sanity.’

‘Drama queen’ Bellamy whispered, smiling too.

Octavia laughed out loud and Clarke nearly left them there. But Bellamy held her hand so she sat next to him and the three of them talk all afternoon.

True to her words, Clarke moved in with Bellamy for the next six weeks. She arranged his bed for him to be in less pain as possible. She helped him with everything he needed, drawing the line to the bathroom. That Bellamy could manage on his own (and she wasn’t sure _she_ could).

All in all it wasn’t so bad, except that Bellamy was bored out of his mind. He spent all his days in front of the TV, watching some dumb shows. But he didn’t have much to do. Clarke was here as much as possible. She hadn’t even went to her place since he got out of the hospital. But she had to attend classes. Their friends tried to come by as often as they could too, but they were busy with their own life and couldn’t put a hold on it. Soon Bellamy became unbearable. Clarke tried to be nice at first because he was hurt and he couldn’t do much. But after some time she lost it and told him to just _deal with it_. She left on that note that day. When she came back that evening, he had prepared a simple meal with a cute _I’m sorry_ note. She went to his bedroom to give him a hug, they ended up falling asleep into each other’s arm. Again.

One day Clarke showed up with tons of letters in her arms.

‘What is all that?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know! It was all in your mailbox.’

‘Seriously?’ He picked one envelope and opened it. Soon tears were fulling his eyes.

‘Err, Bellamy? Are you okay?’

‘It’s from my students.’ He breathed.

‘Really? That’s so sweet!’

‘They miss me and wrote each a letter to me.’

‘Didn’t know you were so liked’ she tried to lighten up. It seemed to do because Bellamy scoffed.

‘Of course I’m liked. I’m the best teacher they ever got!’

‘Don’t flatter yourself.’

‘They said it themselves.’ And with that he showed her the first letter.

Clarke didn’t doubt one second that he was an excellent teacher, but seeing it, coming from the students… it was beautiful.

‘Bet that bitch Sydney didn’t have any of these when she got sick last year’ he murmured to himself.

Clarke heard and laughed. She opened another letter and thought of a photo album she could make with all of these.

*

Clarke was absolutely ridiculous. She was the worst. Granted, she was passably smashed. But still.

It was karaoke night at the bar and obviously Clarke had dragged everyone she knew and obviously she insisted that everyone had to sing at least one song. Lucky for her, Octavia was a fan of karaoke too. They sang at first, for at least twenty minutes without bothering the guys. But soon enough they had to force them to sing. Jasper volunteered himself first, because he was the more comfortable with the all thing. He sang a duet with Octavia choosing _A Whole New World_. Bellamy and Miller rolled their eyes and Monty made sure to make a video of this in order to humiliate them after. Clarke just cheered and clapped. Again, very very drunk.

Octavia made Bellamy sing _U Can’t Touch This_ and okay it was a little bit (a lot) of fun. Octavia and Clarke went next and shouted _We Found Love_ , danced with each other, jumped and were perfectly cute. Clarke kept the mic and Miller sighed in relief. He could totally go through this night without actually having to sing.

The first notes were heard and Octavia whistled at her choice, all grinning. The boys all made annoyed noises. At this point, Clarke wasn’t even trying to sing all the words, she was just blurting out those she knew. Plus she was very off-key.

But when the chorus came, she knew and sang perfectly all the words.

_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

_I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

Clarke had punctuated her performance by turning to Bellamy and pointing him when singing _you_. The others weren’t nearly as hammered and exchanged weird looks. Bellamy got hot all of a sudden. Clarke was clearly oblivious to the effects of her display and continued to have fun. As for Bellamy, he didn’t dare to look at his friends’ faces. He didn’t want to read too much into this. She was drunk, like is-not-going-to-remember-anything-the-next-day drunk. And she could be just having fun, making fun of him, or pointing anyone else.

Clarke finished and collapsed in the booth next to him, cutting his train of thoughts short.

‘How was I?’ she asked with a silly smile.

‘You… Err… Great. You were great.’ He managed.

‘Aww. Thanks Bellamy. This is the cheesiest song ever’ she sighed and she added, lowering her voice: ‘I love it.’ He chuckled a little and took a sip of his beer.

‘What about _I Will Always Love You_?’ he teased.

‘Close second’ she dismissed with a gesture of her hand. ‘Plus Whitney Houston has an amazing voice.’

‘I can’t deny that. What about _In Your Eyes_?’

‘How do you even know about those? Aren’t guys supposed to be tough and stuff like that?’

‘Aren’t girls supposed to not criticize cheesy songs?’ he retorted.

‘Touché’ she smiled. ‘Don’t be mad at me I’m drunk, I don’t know what I’m talking about.’

‘I’m not mad at you’ he said softly.

‘You’re the best best friend a girl could ever dream to have!’ His heart sank a little but he didn’t care that much. He was her best friend and it was enough. It was enough just to spend time with her.

‘So… What are the best love songs then?’ he asked to lighten the conversation.

‘You know, I think _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ is pretty good.’

‘Really? _The Lion King_? What is it with Disney movies’ songs tonight?’

‘You used to love _The Lion King_!’ she over-dramatically accused.

‘Yeah, and I grew up. Aren’t Disney movies supposed to be for children?’ She widened her eyes in horror.

‘Friendship over’ she gasped ‘FRIENDSHIP OVER!’

Bellamy rolled his eyes as she calmed down from her overreacting out-burst.

‘You weren’t used to be a jerk before!’

‘People change’ he shrugged. He was having way too much fun watching drunk Clarke’s reactions to his teasing.

‘I don’t even recognized you!’ she shouted. He just chuckled.

The next day he received a text of her.

_Seriously do you really think that disney movies are for children? Because i was serious when i said friendship over._

_Okay, don’t tell Miller but I watch Lilo &Stitch at least a thousand times._

_Thank god!_

He _had to_ tell her.

*

They were watching _Pushing Daisies_ when it happened. And it didn’t go exactly like Bellamy had planned.

They were comfortably laying on his couch, cups of tea and brownies finished. His feet were on the coffee table and she was huddled up, hugging a pillow in her arms.

‘This is so romantic’ he blurted out ‘they were childhood friends and now they’re in love. Who wouldn’t want that?’

He didn’t realize at first. But Clarke straightened up and when he realized, he mentally cursed himself. He was kind of hoping she didn’t take the hint, without believing it one bit. Her body still at his side meant more than any words. He purposely refuse to move his gaze away from the TV.

There was a long minute before he dared look at her. She didn’t seem interested in the show at all, her eyes staring deeply at him.

He was trying to read her face and the small gulp he made was enough for her to understand everything he meant. They were used of being silly but they were so serious now, it was kind of strange.

She turned towards Bellamy. She approached her face to his, slowly, carefully. His eyes were fixated on hers and he couldn’t look away. He breathed a little faster as she leaned over him, their lips almost touching. His heart was beating fast and he was pretty sure she could hear it – even with the television still playing before them. They couldn’t care less. He stood still; he tried to stop his raging breathing. She stopped there searching his face and admiring it up close. She brushed a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes, exhaling loudly.

‘Look at me’ she whispered.

He opened his eyes, obviously – he hadn’t been able to refuse her anything since day one. Her hand moved to his cheek and she cupped his face gently, rubbing small circles on his skin with her thumbs. Her touch was electrifying, awaking him and freezing him at the same time.

He couldn’t look away. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes were piercing through him and he felt very bare under her gaze. Like all his attempts to hide his feelings had been ineffective – even before his blurt out. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Her hand finally reached his lips and she passed it over them. He took her wrist then, suddenly, and kiss it.

He kissed it with so much love, so much devotion, so much abandon. He kissed it with everything he had and everything he wanted to say to her.

She blinked. It was her turn to freeze.

It was so more intimate than any other kiss, so more intimate than kissing him on the mouth. Clarke thought she could cry because she realized that he _loved_ her and being loved by this man… it was overwhelming. It was so much better than anything she ever experienced. It was perfect.

He let go of her hand and she pulled back a little. They stared at each other some more. Her left arm hadn’t move from the back of the couch. One of her leg was still folded under her. His body was facing the television, only his head tilted to her. Both of his hands were now resting on his knees. They weren’t close like they were before she pulled back but they could still feel the other’s breathing on their skin.

They arranged their awkward position to face each other. He brushed some hair out of her face, caressing it incidentally. He immersed himself in the beauty of her eyes, savoring this moment. This moment he knew wouldn’t last forever but felt close to that. 

He made the first _real_ move, placing both of his hands on sides of her head and forcing her to lean, their foreheads now touching and resting just there. Her hands moved naturally to the back of his neck as it was their place. She played with his hair a little but he straightened up and pressed his lips to her forehead. It didn’t last like the wrist kiss, his lips moving to her cheeks, to her jaw, to her nose, grazing her skin like butterflies. His lips never leaving her skin, he breathed:

‘I want to kiss you’

‘You already are’ she could only respond as she tilted back her head to expose her neck. His lips immediately obeyed her silent invitation and traced a pattern between her jaw and her cleavage.

‘I want to kiss you for real…’

‘I want to kiss you for real too’ she breathed. He withdrew only to see a small smile on her lips. She was blushing and it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. She bit her lips then and he lost it. He closed the gap between their lips and locked them. For a second they didn’t move, enjoying this pure feeling, this proximity between them. But she soon interlaced her arms around his neck to put him closer – as if it was possible – and keep him there – as if she needed to. She opened her mouth and it felt like she was kissed for the first time. She left the smallest sound that got him frantic.

Everything was fast now that they have begun. Hands were flying on the other, teeth were clacking awkwardly, noses were bumping, bodies were moving closer.

Clarke felt like a firework was exploding between them. She bit his lower lip, he groaned and she almost laughed of happiness. He moved his lips back to her neck and she sighed blissfully.

‘Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?’

‘How long?’ she left out, out of breath.

‘Forever’ he grinned against her lips. She laughed.

‘Gross, we were just kids’ He only grinned harder at her. ‘Seriously… How long?’ she asked almost shyly. His hand was now on her waist and she wanted it there forever. She brushed hair out of his face as she waited for his answer.

‘I was serious. I think I kind have always wanted to kiss you. I _knew_ when you came to dinner that first time.’ Her eyes widened.

‘Why then?’

‘Because Octavia made me realize that I was – and I quote – ‘a little too comfy’ with you.’

‘Always perceptive this Octavia.’

‘It’s a curse really.’ She laughed softly. ‘How long for you?’ He was still rubbing circles on her waist and it was kind of distracting. She blushed some more and really why was she so nervous around him?

‘Would you believe me if I said since you first got beat up by this idiot in high school?’ she worried her lips.

‘I didn’t get beat up’ he scoffed. She slapped his arm a little.

‘This is all you get from what I said?’

‘No. But it’s no surprise. I was… How was it already? ‘This older guy’ who seemed to care about nothing, rebellious air, sunglasses and leather jacket. This is it right?’

‘Oh god, you’re such a jerk!’ she said as she hid her face in her hands.

He laughed a little, put his arm around her shoulders to bring her back close to him. He kissed her hair.

‘I’m being all smug now but I was an embarrassment for more than six months. You only had a crush when you were fourteen. That’s waaay less embarrassing than a grown man refusing to acknowledge his feeling for his friend.’

‘Well I didn’t acknowledge my feelings as a grown woman neither’ she admitted with a smile.

‘It doesn’t matter now’ he said before kissing her again.

It would soon become their favorite thing to do.

Too early for Bellamy’s liking, Clarke had to go. He escorted her to the door her hand in his. He escorted her on the first floor because he wanted those extra two minutes. Finally he escorted her all the way to her place and she wasn’t about to complain. They didn’t even talk, just walking hand in hand, smiling like idiots. They finally arrived and Clarke climbed the stairs leading to the entrance of her building. Bellamy was still holding her hand, forcing her to take a few steps back. She faced Bellamy and he placed his hands on her waist.

‘Well that was fun’ she said as she put her arms on his shoulders.

‘Yeah, it was’ he smirked. ‘What you doing tomorrow?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Meet me at my place when your shift’s done?’

‘Yes.’ She leaned in a little to kiss him. It was chaste, way more than before but it was enough.

She pulled back and pushed him gently, a hand on his chest.

‘Goodnight Bellamy’ she smiled.

‘Sleep well.’ And he took off before he couldn’t.

*

‘My shift ended early’ she breathed at the entrance of his flat.

‘Thank god’ he smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her.

He leaded her into his place without pulling back from her lips and maneuvered to close his door. Clarke smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on his arms, withdrawing a little.

‘Hi’ he quietly said.

‘Hi’ she smiled some more at him. She took her coat off and went to sit on his couch.

‘So… How was your day?’ he asked as he settled in beside her.

‘Long’ she answered honestly. ‘Hard to focus…’ He chuckled lightly.

‘I know what you mean. My students must have thought I was sick or something. I was completely somewhere else.’ She laughed, sitting closer to him to snuggle into his side. His arm came around her shoulders to keep her there.

‘Is it really unprofessional to ask for days off to enjoy the company of newly boyfriend?’ she sighed.

‘I think so’ he smiled. ‘I already missed six weeks of work, I can’t leave my poor students in hands of incompetent teachers.’

‘You’re too thorough. What’s the point of me taking days off if you can’t leave work?’

‘Well you’ll be saving lives you would have endangered if you’d stayed at work, unable to stop thinking of me…’ She hit him in the chest.

‘Don’t pretend I’m the only one affected.’

‘Trust me, I’m not pretending anything.’ And with that he leaned and kissed her again. She moved to deepen the kiss and sighed against his lips.

‘Do you realize how much time we lose being idiots?’

‘Yes, I should have kissed you that first day, we would have babies now.’

‘You did kiss me that first day’ and when he didn’t understand: ‘You don’t remember? We were playing in the yard, you were a knight and I a princess and we married.’

‘Oh right… I didn’t remember it at all!’

‘This relationship is already going in the wrong way…’ she said sarcastically.

‘Oh please I was seven, I can’t remember everything’ he defended himself, tickling her.

‘Oh no! Stop that right now!’ she managed between two bursts of laughter. He stopped but grinned widely.

‘I didn’t know you were that ticklish.’

‘Well it came with time and we’re never speaking of this again because you won’t do it again.’

‘Sure…’

‘Bellamy’ Clarke warned.

‘Clarke’ he imitated her tone. She sighed.

‘You’re so infuriating sometimes.’

‘I know’ he grinned.

‘Kiss me again, idiot.’

‘Happily.’ And he obliged.

After some time of just kissing each other, they finally pulled apart.

‘I made you dinner’ Bellamy said.

‘I’m not hungry.’

‘False. I can hear your stomach rumble.’

‘I didn’t eat at lunch…’ she confessed. Bellamy sighed.

‘Thanks goodness I’m taking care of you!’

‘Yeah, yeah right. Remind me who moved in to help you with your broken ribs?’

‘Only because you wanted to spend more time with me’ he responded smugly.

‘Idiot.’

‘Come, I even set a table.’

‘Wow, coming on hard, right now.’

‘I try to impress you. It’s our first date. I want a second.’

‘Well, that was a bad start…’

‘I will tickle you again.’ She stuck her tongue out.

He pulled the chair for her, like a gentleman, and lighted some candles on the table.

‘This is ridiculous. You know I would be happy with a box of pasta in front of the TV. That would have impressed me a lot more.’

‘I thought we should do at least one normal thing in our entire life’ he smiled.

‘Normal is overrated.’

‘We’ll be back to junk food tomorrow.’

‘If I want to go to a second date with you…’

‘Obviously.’

‘So what did you cook?’

‘Remember that time when we went to the restaurant with Octavia? And everything was disgusting?’

‘Oh. Way to improve our date. Disgusting food.’ She joked.

‘Don’t interrupt me. Basically you said that you loved _ratatouille_ since you saw the movie and tried some?’

‘Really?’ she opened her eyes wide.

‘French recipe of an old relative’ he said presenting the plate.

‘Oh God, you’re my favorite person ever.’ He grinned like an idiot. She placed a hand on his cheek to force him to lean and pecked him on the lips. ‘Thanks.’

‘You’re very welcome’ he said winking at her.

They started eating and Clarke almost moaned at each bite.

‘It’s so unfair you have so many skills. You don’t even let a chance to other people.’

‘Stop flattering me. I’m just a good cook.’

‘And it’s the best skill ever.’

‘Only when your girlfriend is a glutton.’

‘Well thanks. Can we stop the compliment right now? Nothing will top this.’

‘That’s what makes us a good pair.’

‘Let’s say that.’ She indulged.

They finished their dinner with a cake that Bellamy also baked. And of course it was delicious. Clarke offered to wash the dishes.

‘No way. You’re a guest here.’ She scoffed.

‘I practically live here.’

‘Well you’re not now that we’re in a relationship.’

‘So we weren’t before…?’

‘Now that we’re in a _romantic_ relationship’ he corrected.

‘I want to help anyway. It’s what I would do if I was on a first date with someone I just met.’

‘If you insist… I’m going to dry then.’

‘Perfect. We’re a super team.’

But being the child she was, she turned washing the dishes into a water battle. Bellamy didn’t even try to defend himself and waited for her to finish her childish game.

‘You about done?’ he asked, soaking wet. ‘I don’t want to have problem with my downstairs neighbor.’

‘You’re no fun at all. Plus I met your downstairs neighbor, she’s an absolute cute old lady who adores you and would probably pay for any damage you’d make in her apartment.’

‘Are you jealous Clarke?’ he smirked.

‘Totally. Old ladies love you and I want you all for myself.’

‘I’ll be with you in a second, but I have to change now.’ Clarke observed a very wet Bellamy without shame.

‘Or you could… Not.’ She suggested.

‘Keep it in your pants, woman.’ He said, heading for the bedroom.

Clarke just laughed and finished washing the dishes. She then tried to fix the mess she had made before. When Bellamy reappeared everything was fine.

‘So, I was thinking for part two of date one: movie and make out session.’

‘Be careful at what movie you choose because you don’t want me to be too invested in the movie and not in the make out session…’

‘I’ll let you choose then.’

‘Smart guy.’

She chose a random movie she knew wouldn’t be interesting and began to kiss him as soon as he sat beside her.

‘Eager aren’t we?’ he smiled between kisses.

‘Shut up. You’re ruining part two of date one.’

He chuckled and didn’t speak again.

The movie ended and Clarke decided that it was time to go home. Med school was the worst.

‘I’ll see tomorrow at the bar? I’ll come directly from my shift I think…’

‘Great’ he smiled and he kissed her more.

‘Bellamy seriously. I have to go.’

‘Totally’ he said but didn’t stop kissing her. She giggled.

‘I’m going now’ she assured, pushing him lightly. She stood up. Bellamy accompanied her to the door. ‘Thank you for everything. It was the best first date I’ve been to.’

He smiled and kissed her at the door. She left rapidly and Bellamy didn’t miss the wink Mrs. Catter send him from the end of the corridor. He blushed and went directly to bed, incapable of doing anything else.

*

It was Friday night and the whole gang was meeting. Clarke arrived later than everyone else because of her shift. Everyone was already settled at the booth when she marched to them and kissed the living out of Bellamy. He responded immediately of course and their friends watched unimpressed. Clarke stopped, pressed a last peck on his lips and sat.

‘So…’ breathed Bellamy. ‘Clarke and I are together.’

‘No shit, Sherlock.’ Miller sarcastically said. Bellamy ignored him and continued.

‘They had our first date last night and we’re really happy, thanks for asking.’

‘Last night was so not your first date’ scoffed Octavia.

‘Um, I’m pretty sure it was’ said Clarke.

‘No way’ Monty chimed in. ‘Your first date was that time at the museum.’

‘No, the concert was before, that was the first date.’

‘It was that weird time when they decided to go on a picnic in the park.’

‘Last night was definitely not your first date.’ Concluded Octavia, smirking.

‘We have the worst friends’ sighed Clarke into Bellamy’s chest.

‘You know what’ Octavia began again ‘I think their first date was waaay before that…’

‘Please explain.’

‘Clarke and I were ten or eleven maybe… Our parents all made us go to that weird charity thing. Mon even made Bellamy wear a tie. It was priceless. Anyway, we went to that thing and I found a friend from school so I spend the evening with her. And I’m pretty sure Clarke and Bellamy were hiding under a table all this time. _That_ was the first date.’

‘I don’t know if I find it cute or really disturbing’ Jasper commented.

‘Cute. We were and we are very cute. That’s it.’ Asserted Clarke.

‘Annoying as fuck, you mean’ replied Miller.

‘What made you so angry at the world, Nathan?’

‘Don’t call me that.’

‘Don’t call us ‘annoying’’ she retorted.

‘Let’s drink to the two idiots who finally put their shit together!’ Monty said, rising his glass.

‘Cheers!’

*

The school year ended and Bellamy and Clarke were more than happy to have two whole months to enjoy each other company.

The first day, Clarke barged into his apartment when he was still sleeping and laid down beside him in his bed. He sleepily kissed her hair, hugged her and went to sleep again. They woke up at noon and spent all day in pajamas. Bellamy made pancakes and they ate on his couch in front of SpongeBob. They lazily went to bed kissing softly, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Clarke still had to be at the hospital sometimes and Bellamy volunteered to help some students during summer.

Clarke’s birthday came and Bellamy had prepared everything for the event. He went to her apartment before she came back from work and set up an entire decor. She entered to discover the Eiffel Tower next to Big Ben and the Tower of Pisa. She looked at him in confusion.

‘I booked a week for us at the end of the month to go to Europe.’ He smiled shyly. ‘Happy birthday.’

‘Oh my God.’ She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. ‘Thank you’ she said before kissing him hard. ‘I love you so much!’

Bellamy pulled back a little looking funny at her.

‘What?’ she asked.

‘That’s the first time you say that’ he smiled.

‘Yeah, like you didn’t know before’ she rolled her eyes.

‘No, but it’s nice to hear it anyway.’ He grinned and kissed her more.

‘I love you’ she repeated.

‘I love you too.’

‘I know.’

Obviously Bellamy had cooked and obviously it was delicious and everything was perfect.

*

It was, until Jasper made her really self-conscious.

‘You didn’t have sex yet??!’

‘Will you calm down please?’

‘Clarke! You’ve been together for almost two months and have known each other forever! Why didn’t you have sex yet?’

‘I don’t know’ she defended ‘we’re just happy to be together. And you said it yourself we have the exact same relationship than before, just a lot more of kissing.’

‘I thought it meant kissing _and sex_. I’m sorry but that’s just weird.’

‘You’re weird. We don’t have to have sex to love each other!’

‘I know but… Don’t you want to…?’

‘Of course I want to. But we’re not in hurry, we have all our life.’

‘Whatever you say…’

He dropped the subject thankfully but the conversation ran into Clarke’s mind for a long time. She was happy with how their relation was going. But was it weird? She didn’t know anymore and she found herself stupidly think that maybe Bellamy didn’t want to have sex with her. Damn Jasper and his stupid mouth.

It was true that they fell into romantic relationship pretty easily. Just adding more kissing and intimate touches but they didn’t do anything more. Clarke was cool with it. Of course she wanted to have sex with Bellamy – _who wouldn’t?_ – but it wasn’t for it that she was with him. She loved the way he made her smile, made her laugh. She loved how affectionate he was, how thoughtful he was. She loved that he would do literally anything for his students. She loved that sometimes he was the grumpiest man alive. She loved everything about him but Jasper got into her head and she couldn’t shake it away.

So she confronted Bellamy one night and said out of the blue:

‘Why didn’t we have sex yet?’

‘Excuse… Excuse-me?’ he choked on his bite and looked at her in confusion.

‘Don’t you want to…?’ she asked really quietly, almost shyly.

‘Why on Earth would you think that?’ Bellamy was worried now.

‘It’s just… Jasper said it was weird we didn’t have sex yet…’

Bellamy pulled her into a hug and replied:

‘Jasper is a child who never had a serious relationship and you’re taking advice from him?’ she chuckled a little, between nervous sobs. ‘Hey… Clarke, look at me. I want to have sex with you. But not just because Jasper said something to you. Because we love each other and that’s it. This being said, if you want to now…’ She really laughed this time and shook her head.

‘For now a hug is more than enough’ she stood on tip-toe to kiss him.

Jasper was an idiot.

*

They left for London – the first stop of their trip – a Saturday. They spent the entire fly playing with the other’s hand and being absolutely cute.

When they arrived at their hotel room that night, Clarke whispered into his ear _I want to_ and Bellamy understood immediately. He let go of their bags and kissed her in the instant. But it wasn’t urgent. It was loving. They kissed slowly, chastely for some time. Then Clarke pulled away and started to lift her shirt up. Bellamy helped and pressed his lips to her shoulder as soon as skin was revealed. Clarke sighed in content and place her hands under his shirt. He got her point and got rid of his shirt too. She quickly ran her hands on his tan chest.

‘Every girl’s dream’ she joked.

‘I’m flattered’ he smirked.

‘Too bad for them. You’re mine.’ She grabbed the back his neck and forced him to lean to kiss her again. They split up to learn about the other’s body. Clarke traced with her fingers a line above one of his scars on his abdomen.

‘Appendicitis’ he panted, answering her silent question. ‘What about that?’ He pointed to a mark on her shoulder.

‘I burned myself being an idiot in high school’ she didn’t explain further and Bellamy delicately placed his lips on her scar and kissed it.

He kissed her lips after and lingered there for a moment. Clarke made her way to the bed, looking at him through her eyelashes as if she had to ask for his permission. He joined promptly and unclipped her bra. He pressed what felt like a million of kisses on the top of her breast.

They continued to explore each other’s body, hands traveling, lips covering every part revealed when they undressed more. Once they were both naked, they just looked at each other for a moment.

‘I love you’ Clarke breathed.

‘I love you.’ And they were kissing again and soon they were enjoying to be this close of the other, to be this loved. They lost themselves into the feeling and into the other.

The next morning they sent a text to Jasper.

_London is awesome. Totally worth the wait!_

They spent the rest of their trip in blissful mood, learning some French, eating every Italian meal possible and came back even more in love – if that was possible.

*

Summer passed in a blink and soon September brought them back into reality. It was last year of med school for Clarke – it only meant more time at the hospital and more time studying. Less time with Bellamy.

In November when she complained for not having everything she needed at his place, he just shrugged and said from the couch:

‘Just move in already.’ Clarke stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

‘You sure?’ Bellamy shrugged once more.

‘Of course, I’m sure. What do you think? We wouldn’t make it?’

‘Don’t know… It’s kind of fast…’

‘Clarke. I know I’m never going to leave you. I hope you’re never going to leave me. Moving in together won’t change anything. My apartment is big enough for two.’

‘You have this much faith in us, uh?’ she smiled hugging him from behind.

‘Like you don’t.’

‘Yeah but still.’ She smiled.

‘You’re it for me Clarke.’ He simply said. She kissed his cheek hard then. ‘I’m serious. I know you’re not perfect, I know I’m not perfect. But we love each other and really it’s all that matters. The rest, we’ll figure it when we’ll have to.’

‘God I love you.’

‘I’ll ask the guys to help you move in. Seriously it’s the best solution… We hardly see each other now… At least we’ll be together every night.’

‘Yes, it’ll be perfect.’

‘Now, go before running late.’

‘You know what? I think I’m coming with a cold and I can’t go to the hospital sick, I would contaminate everyone…’

‘That would be awful. Thank goodness I don’t work today, I will be able to take care of you all day.’

‘Thank goodness indeed.’ With a laugh she kissed him again and again.

She moved in the weekend after and with the gang it was a matter of a day, nothing more.

They celebrated their first night as roommates on the floor, surrounded by boxes, a bottle of wine opened and a take-out ordered because for once Bellamy just didn’t have the energy to cook. They were speaking of changes they wanted to make. Clarke wanted to paint again, maybe move the couch and the TV. Bellamy basically agreed with her every word.

*

Just this once, Bellamy came back home after Clarke. He looked exhausted. Clarke got up to kiss him hello.

‘Hi’ she smiled.

‘Hey…’ he looked distant and Clarke hated it.

‘Is everything okay, Bellamy?’

‘I… Clarke, my dad called me.’

She couldn’t believe her ears. She opened wide eyes. They sat and he began to explain to her. How he didn’t see his dad since they moved in Arkadia. How he had tried to find him when his mother died but only to meet dead ends. How some time ago a man called him claiming to be his dad. How he asked Miller to check if the guy was telling the truth. How he had gotten his hopes up only to be disappointed when Miller clearly told him the guy couldn’t be his father. How he let it go and made his mind, his father simply wouldn’t be in his and Octavia’s life.

How that very day, Franck Blake called him and told him he wanted to meet and chat a little. How after asking a few relatives, he got confirmation that Franck Blake was almost certainly his father.

‘Wow… Bellamy, are you okay?’ Clarke finally asked when he ended his speech.

‘I… I don’t know? This is so unrealistic…’ Clarke pulled him into a hug and caressed his hair.

‘Do you need me to do something?’ she quietly asked.

‘I don’t know what to do. I mean I’m fine with the idea of not knowing my father, have been for a long time now. But having the possibility to meet him and get to know him… It changes everything…’

‘Have you talked to Octavia about it?’

‘No… I didn’t know how she’d react.’

‘You should. Together you’ll make the right decision.’

Bellamy called his sister that night and explained her everything. The conversation was long and intense for both parts. At the end, they decided to give the man a chance and to meet with him.

The siblings met with Franck Blake at a coffee shop near their apartment. The man immediately informed them that he was not in fact their father but a cousin. He had spent time with their father, Matthew, before he died. Octavia hold Bellamy’s hand tight.

Franck explained that his cousin had told him he had children but he didn’t know them and probably didn’t want to meet him. He wasn’t a good man but he had died thinking his son and daughter wouldn’t want to meet him. Franck had thought the siblings both needed something close to closure… Bellamy and Octavia thanked him but didn’t extend the meeting.

Franck had been right. They needed to just know. Their father was dead. They weren’t exactly sad but it still made them feel weird.

Bellamy took his sister in his arms before letting her at her place and coming home. He found Clarke waiting for him and when he entered, she stopped immediately what she was doing.

‘How was it?’ she asked with a small voice.

‘He wasn’t our father. A cousin of him. Our father died.’

‘Bellamy…’

‘It’s okay. I didn’t even know the guy.’

Clarke hugged him and Bellamy let some tears fall anyway.

‘ _You_ ’re my family Clarke. You always have been. Now more than ever.’

Clarke answered by just running a hand through his hair and helping him calm down.

They went to bed tangled in each other’s arms that night and she quietly said to Bellamy:

‘You’re my family too.’

*

In March Clarke joined him to bed and said:

‘I think we should marry.’

‘Way to propose, Clarke’ Bellamy quipped.

‘I know you don’t care about all that crap.’

‘Are you serious?’ he asked.

‘Of course. We want to spend the rest of our lives together. Why not start as soon as possible?’

‘Isn’t it kind of fast?’ he echoed her words when he had asked her to move in.

‘You really are the worst.’

‘It’s so easy to get you all annoyed.’

‘Anyway… What do you think?’

‘Do you really have to ask?’

‘Yes.’ She insisted, rolling her eyes. ‘I know we are going to marry. But is it the right time? Should we wait a little?’

‘We have to organize a little anyhow. It’d let us some time.’

‘Not too long though’ she smiled. ‘I want to become Mrs. Blake as soon as possible.’

‘We could fly to Vegas tonight if you really wanted to.’ Clarke laughed.

‘I can’t do that to my mother. Or Octavia. They would end us.’

‘At least we would be married before we die.’

‘True.’ She paused. ‘Seriously, does the timing feel right for you?’

‘You know what? It does. I mean you will be soon out of med school, with a job. I’ve got a job. We’ll be getting into life more than okay. Let’s get married!’

‘I love you so much!’ She kissed him and make him promise to go ring shopping the next day.

And indeed they went to every jewelry store to find the perfect ring. They find it quite easily, and like always with them it was simple and perfect. It got a citrine in the middle and one white opal on each side of it. Clarke loved it and Bellamy bought it the second Clarke said so.

They messed a little with their friends’ minds and made them believe that Bellamy was proposing for the first time that night at the bar. He got on one knee, made a little speech and showed the ring. Clarke pretended to be very surprised and excited as he put the ring on her finger. All their friends cheered and soon the entire bar too. They got free beers for the night and it was awesome.

*

The date was settle: June 5th.

Clarke, helped with her mother and Octavia, was in charge of the decoration, of choosing the reception room, the flowers. Bellamy was in charge of finding a good caterer, of choosing a DJ.

Octavia was maid of honor, Miller best man.

They soon organized their entire wedding and just had to wait for the date.

They doubted something could make them happier.

*

‘I’m late’ announced Clarke one day.

‘What for?’ Bellamy absently asked.

‘My period’ she pointed.

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’

Bellamy straightened up as Clarke sat with him on the couch. He took her hands into his.

‘Do you want me to go buy a pregnancy test?’

‘I already did’ she bit her lip.

‘What did it say?’ Bellamy breathed.

‘It’s positive.’

Clarke watched emotions fly on Bellamy’s face. First, he didn’t seem to believe it, then his eyes widened when realization struck him. Finally a small smile installed on his lips.

‘How did this happen…? I thought we were careful…’

‘It happens sometimes…’

‘You’re happy about this, right?’ he asked. She nodded frantically, laughing and crying at the same time. He pulled her into a hug then. ‘We’re going to be parents’ he murmured.

‘Yeah. Bellamy, you’re going to be a dad’ she said, taking his face between her hands.

‘I’m going to be a dad’ he smiled. He couldn’t resist kissing her. He realized then that his baby was inside her right now and his hand flew directly to her belly. He leaned to be close to it and lift her shirt a little.

‘Hi baby. It’s me, daddy. I love you so much already. You’re going to have the best parents in the world.’

Clarke was watching him talk to their baby and tears couldn’t stop falling from her eyes.

They were going to be parents.

*

The wedding was only in a month and they decided to keep the pregnancy a secret. Clarke wasn’t going to show before some time and they were happy to just enjoy the news together for now.

*

The day of their wedding was possibly the best day of their life. It was fun, simple and perfect. Clarke wore a beautiful dress and cried when Bellamy pronounced his vows. He always had been good with words. Hers were more funny than moving but Bellamy wiped a tear nonetheless. They kissed in front of their friends and family and it was perfect.

The ceremony started and Octavia wanted to make her speech as soon as possible.

‘Hello everyone. I’m Octavia, Clarke’s maid of honor and Bellamy’s sister. Basically I’m the most suited person to make a speech about those two’

The audience laughed and Bellamy linked his hand with Clarke’s.

‘I’ve known Bellamy since I was born and Clarke since I was five. When they first met, Bellamy pulled her hair and really, I didn’t imagine them becoming such good friends. Because yes, for those who may not know, Bellamy and Clarke were friends before falling for each other. Even if there still is a debate to determine when exactly those two fell in love… Does it really matters though? What I can say is that Bellamy and Clarke spend their entire childhood together. They even had a wedding once! Destiny, right? They knew each other better than anyone else. When they grew up they had that perfect friendship between a boy and a girl and it wasn’t awkward at all. They were simply together, happy to spend time together. It was really beautiful to watch. But Clarke had to move when she was fourteen and they kind of forget about each other. They grew up and dealt with some shit.’

Octavia watched Bellamy then and she smiled a little.

‘Clarke had lost her father and Bellamy and I lost our mother. We all came through and one day I receive a text from Bell. He had seen Clarke again. When I went to dinner with the both of them, I knew. I knew that they weren’t simply friends. You should have seen them! They don’t each other for ten years and they were practically making out with their eyes.’

The audience laughed again.

‘I knew then that Bellamy kind of always loved Clarke and will always love her. So I waited. But Clarke had a stupid boyfriend. So I waited. She broke up with him but Bellamy and she didn’t get their shit together yet. So I waited. I waited and waited. They were so painfully in love with each other and refused to talk about it or make a move. Our friends and I were going crazy. One night though Clarke come in and kiss Bellamy. And just like that they were together. Basically nothing change but they knew they were in love with each other and they were happy.’

Octavia made a short pause then, looking at the married couple.

‘Clarke. You’re certainly my best friend in the world. I’m so happy that you found happiness and that you found it with my brother. We’ve known each other all our life and I always considered you like a sister. Today I’m happy to really call you that. I love you so much, you deserve everything.’

She turned to Bellamy, finally.

‘Bell…’ her voice was shaking with happy tears. ‘Bellamy. You’re the best big brother a girl could dream to have. You taught me how to ride a bike, you taught me how to cook, you taught me how to braid my dolls’ hair, you taught me everything I know. You made me the person I am today. Bellamy, I couldn’t thank you enough for all the good you have brought into my life. We didn’t have known the easiest moments in life and you were always there for me. You were there when that girl didn’t invite me to her birthday party when I was eight, you were then when my first boyfriend dumped me, and you were there when Mom died. Bellamy, she would have loved so much the man that you became. She would be so proud of you. _I_ am so proud of you. Bellamy, you’re the most generous person in the world, the nicest person alive. You deserved every drop of happiness Clarke did and will bring you.’

Bellamy didn’t even try to fight his tears, and Clarke was crying at his side too.

‘Clarke, Bellamy. You are the two most amazing persons I know. You were perfect for each other since the first time you met. You are perfect for each other now and you will be perfect for each other for the sixty years to come.’

She raised her glass then.

‘To Clarke and Bellamy Blake. May they always be happy and may they fill the world with cute little perfect Blakes. To Clarke and Bellamy!’

Clarke moved their tangled hands to her belly and Bellamy looked at her with tears in the eyes. They both caressed their growing child, a promise of happy years to come and they leaned their foreheads against each other.

The audience cheered.

_To Clarke and Bellamy!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell what you thought about it? Any criticism is appreciated and I want to make progress on my writing skills!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I'm also on tumblr (moucaaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
